There may be plural terminals in a single communication cell to transmit random access signals to a base station. When plural terminals transmit random access signals to a base station, the plural terminals simultaneously make use of the same and single competed resource, and this will cause competition conflict that leads to failure of service transmissions of the plural terminals.
After the plural terminals fail in the competed resource for the processes of random access, each terminal that has failed the competition can receive from a message sent by the network side a maximum backoff upper limit for initiating the next random access. After the terminal that failed the competition receives the maximum backoff upper limit, it selects from 0 to the maximum backoff upper limit a random value as a backoff time for initiating the next random access.
Once the competition has been failed, the maximum backoff upper limit received by all terminals that have failed the competition is identical. However, for partial terminals that have failed the competition, their failure in the competition may not be caused by heavy network load, in which case there is no need to wait for a relatively long backoff time. Nevertheless, according to the current mechanism, each terminal that has failed the competition inevitably randomly selects the backoff time according to this maximum backoff upper limit, whereby each terminal may select a relatively long backoff time, thus leading to delay in the transmission of uplink data by the terminals.